


Ishimaru in the House

by gayoncrack



Category: Cory in the House, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Action/Adventure, Best Friend Ishimondo, Canon Cory, Canon Related, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Gay Panic, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iloveishimondoitsmyotplmfao, IshiCory, Ishimaru is gay for Cory, Ishimaru is whipped, Kissing, M/M, Oh My God, Oowada is whipped, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, True Love, Unrequired Love, best ship ever, cute? yes........................., ishimondo - Freeform, my tags are crack, not really - Freeform, the world is whipped for Cory-chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayoncrack/pseuds/gayoncrack
Summary: Ishimaru has always loved the anime Cory in the House. However, it wasn't just about loving the serie, he felt in love with the protagonist of the serie: Cory. However, they live completely different lifes so he will never be able to confess his love for him.... Or can they?





	1. Ishimaru POV

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in August last year. It was 3 PM I was sitting in the living room, I kept laughing, I told myself ''Hey, what about writing a story about Ishimaru falling in love with Cory'' and that's how this story was born.

Ishimaru was sitting on a bench wondering why he was sitting there. Why wasn't he in a relationship? The only person who interested him was the person on his TV screen... it's Cory... It's Cory-chan... as soon he saw him he fell in love with him. Of course at first he denied it but the more he spent time watching the anime 'Cory in the house' the more he knew he could not deny his feelings for the beautiful actor. Of course, he knew that his feelings for him could never be shared since he was not living in the same world as Cory-chan. Ishimaru was still in school while Cory wad probably living like a Hollywood star, with celebrity and a great career ahead of him. He would have liked to be born in another world where him and Cory-senpai could have been reunited without all the paparazzi and the media. He had false hopes. Never would an amazing actor like Cory would be interested in him since Ishimaru would only appear as a fan to the beautiful eyes of the tall young man. He sighed, looking at the floor. He had tears in the eyes. Why? Why was life so unfair at the point of not letting him meet the love of his life. He heard people walking past him.It's not like he's worried that someone sees him crying. The only thing that made him cry was when he realized or people were telling him that he and Cory-chan could never be a couple. Even his best friend Owada Mondo had told him that it was impossible, but he will never give up his feelings for Cory. They were too strong. He is sure, one day he will meet him. He returned home confident to meet one day the person he fell in love with. Days passed. 

**THREE SMALL DOTS.**

One day, his mother entered in his room. A smile can be seen on her face before she announces something to her son. "Kiyotaka, I have very good news to tell to you," she continued. "We managed to get you a ticket for Cory in the House Cast Conference " She's holding him a ticket. A smile of amazement appeared on the face of Ishimaru. He was satisfied. He thanked his mother, closing her door. He jumped with euphoria. He could not believe it. He was finally going to meet the man of his heart. He was not ready to meet him yet. What if Cory was disgusted by him? What would Ishimaru become without him? He lived for Cory ... He would sacrifice everything for him. He asked his best friend for help the day before the famous conference. He helped him to choose his clothes, despite the bad comments of his best friend about Cory. Ishimaru knew that Owada was jealous of what he was feeling for Cory since Owada had already told him about his feelings for Ishimaru. Ishimaru had rejected him at the time telling him he loved Cory.He had taken it very badly and it took him some time to get back to Ishimaru but today he was close as always.

He was finally ready to go. From home to there was a very long ride since he was so excited to finally meet Cory-Chan. Once there, he had had the enormous privilege of sitting in the front row to admire the beauty of Cory. Just thinking that he would be in the same room fulfiled him . Once the conference ended, he was outside. It was raining now. He who was so organized had forgotten that there were rain forecasts and had forgotten his umbrella. He only had to wait until it calmed down.

A good hour had passed since, he waited under the roof of the building, and the numerous crowd had leave. He began to feel cold. How long would he wait? A limousine stopped at the edge of the door where Ishimaru was and a window opened. A sweet melodious voice spoke to him. "Sir, it's been a good fifteen minutes that you've been standing there alone waiting, have you forgotten your umbrella by any chance?" Ishimaru froze, he recognized that voice. after 15 seconds without speaking a word, he finally replied. "Yes, I was so excited about the conference that I even forget about my umbrella," the other boy with a melodious voice laughed at his answer. '' I would like to invite you to come up, I will take you to your home '' Ishimaru accepted with joy. During the trip, he had introduced himself to him and had discovered many other facets of Cory. 

When he arrived at Ishimaru's home, Cory slowly approached Ishimaru. Ishimaru's heart began to beat louder and louder and he felt slowly turning red. His lips exchanged a kiss with Cory for a minute before taking off for breath. He say goodbye to Cory and got out of the car. Once home, he pulled himself on his bed. He thought of everything that had happened to him. It will not be his last meeting for sure.


	2. Mondo POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story, but it's Mondo's POV.

Owada Mondo was sitting on his motorcycle, biking, without any destination in particular. He was trying to take his mind off things. A few weeks ago, he finally confessed his feelings to Ishimaru. Unfortunately, he rejected him because this man had feelings toward a character from the TV show « Cory in the House ». Mondo had difficulty accepting this harsh reality, everything he had lived with his best friend was only friendship with no possibility of love. Since it happened, Ishimaru was only talking about his Cory-chan and how he would love to be with his soulmate, far away from the many paparazzis who admired this god of television. His mind was mixed of emotions, he went on his way to nowhere for a few more hours and then went back home. 

During the evening, he received a call from his best friend, who was crying about his soulmate, the protagonist of "Cory in the House ". Mondo sighed during the whole phone call becausenot only it was ridiculous to love a fictional character that much, but also he was a litlle jealous of Cory. He really wished Ishimaru loved the guy with the weird hair as much as he loved Cory-senpai. Before going to bed, he often had dreams, let say sensual, of his best friend and him. He often remember this famous scene where they both were naked in a bath, even if they were arguing there. He blushed when he was thinking about it. But all of this was only in his imagination,none of this will be real. After their phone call, he spent the night crying, leaving him unable to sleep.

A few days later, Owada Mondo received a call from his best friend and he needed his help, it was urgent. He took his bike and went at a sonic speed to his friend's house. He arriver, a little panicked, wondering what coulb be hapenning. Ishimaru was very euphoric and told Mondo "Guess what? My mother managed to get tickets for the conference of the cast from "Cory in the House" and it's tomorrow! You have to help me choose what to wear to impress the love of my life". Mondo was a little surprised by this news because he often laugh at Ishimaru about the fac the was never going to meet him but it was really going to happen now. Mondo spend hours contemplating at every outfit Ishimaru tried. They spent so much together that their mother bought them a pizza for dinner. Mondo went back home afterward and he had a plan. Earlier, Isihimaru told him where the conference was happening, so he decided to go to this famous conference so he could understand why he love Cory-chan so much. 

He felt alseep and around 11am, his alarm rung. The conference started at around noon, got dressed and jumped on his bike to go to the conference. The road was really short and he had time to get something from a fast food. He sat in the back of the room to hide from Ishimaru. This was the longest hour of his life. The conference was really boring and the cast didn't care at all about the conference. He left the room as quickly as possible so his friend wouldn't see him. He was hiding near the front door.

Afterward, the rain started pouring and Ishimaru stood there waiting for something. He waited and he waited. An hour later, a limousine passed by and stopped in front of Ishimaru. He was trying to hide more so he couldn't be seen. He saw his crush talking with someone for a few minutes and he boarded the famous limousine. Worried, Mondo ran to his bike and followed them. They went to Ishimaru's house and the limousine stopped. Ishimaru started blusing and then Mondo saw a figure he recognized well : it was Cory. A few seconds later, he saw two faces approaching each other and exchanging a kiss, Mondo turned around quickly , stopped a mile further. He was speechless, stunned. All his hopes werelost. His love with Ishimaru was impossible now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -by RMoon.
> 
> -Ansho : That was a beautiful story I'm crying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you can call a piece of art.
> 
> We first posted it on wattpad a few weeks ago?
> 
> I hope you have a good day even though the anime Cory in the House has ended a few years ago. 
> 
> -Ansho


End file.
